a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detachable spare-parts container, and in particular, to a container which is portable and can contain various types of, a relatively larger number and volume of spare-parts.
b) Description of the Prior Art
A tool box is normally used to contain tools and various types of spare-parts, such as nails, screws, nuts, pads, etc. Conventionally, when using a tool box, a plurality of containers are normally accompanied to the tool box to contain various types of the above spare-parts. As a result, it is rather inconvenient, and various types of spare-parts may be mixed up or incorrectly placed within the containers.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional structure is a tool box 1 having a box cover 10. The top of the box cover 10 is provided with one or a plurality of recesses 11 of appropriate area for the holding of spare-parts. The recess 11 is pivotally to a cover body 12, and is provided with a plurality of partition boards 13 so that the recess 11 can be partitioned into a plurality of chamber to hold various types of spare-parts.
Although the above conventional tool box is commonly used to hold spare-parts, it has the following drawbacks in application:
1) Containing very few types and number of spare-parts. PA1 As the area and depth of the recesses 11 are restricted by the tool box 1 and the partitioned chamber is limited, the type and number of the spare-parts are limited. PA1 2) The change of spare-parts is troublesome. PA1 In the conventional tool box, the spare-parts are not easily changed after the spare-parts are placed within the box. In other words, the kind of spare-parts in the tool box is specific, and if other kind of spare-parts is needed, another tool box has to be prepared. PA1 3) The spare-parts may mix-up or drop off from the box. As the recess 11 of the conventional box is rather shallow, the spare-parts therein may not closely in contact with the partition board as a result of vibration of the tool box. Thus, the spare-parts may be fallen over the partition board and mixed with other spare-parts in other partitioned chamber. In addition, if the box body 12 has not closed properly, the spare-parts may drop off from the tool box.